


Old News

by glassonion_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "Ray, this path doesn't go anywhere."





	Old News

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Old News

 

 

## Old News

### by Pearl-o

It would have been nice, Fraser thought, if they had managed to wait even just another day before calling to check back in. Not that it would have made a difference in the long run, but ... just having one more day to themselves, before dealing with everything else, before the fragile bubble of their adventure ended for good. 

He sat awkwardly at the desk on one side of the hotel room. He wanted to give Ray a little privacy, but the room was quite small -- there wasn't anywhere for Fraser to go. Unless he left the room entirely, and that option didn't seem any more appealing. 

He could only hear Ray's half of the conversation, obviously, but it was more than enough to allow him to understand the general idea. At any rate, Ray Vecchio had filled him in on the essentials during their conversation, before Stella Kowalski had come on the line and asked to speak with Ray. 

"No, it _is_ my business!" Ray snarled. He was standing facing the window, one hand holding the telephone to his ear while the other gestured wildly. "Jesus, Stella--" 

He stopped talking for a long moment, backing up to sit down hard on the edge of the bed. 

"Stella, no, I-- Stella. Stella, listen to me-- No. No, I don't!" 

Another long pause, and when he spoke again his voice sounded almost resigned. 

"Fine. You do that. Do whatever the hell you want. It's not my problem." 

There was a final pause, and then Ray set the phone down into its base with a click. He didn't loosen his grip, though, continuing to stare down at his hand upon the plastic. 

Fraser cleared his throat. "Ray," he began, and Ray stood up in one fluid movement and threw the phone to the floor. It separated into its parts, the the earpiece skitted across the carpet until it met the wall. 

"Fuck it," Ray said, running his hands through his hair. "Just fuck it. Fraser, I'm gonna take a walk. Cool down." 

Ray grabbed his jacket from where he'd thrown it across the bed. He was halfway out the door, still shrugging it onto his shoulders, when Fraser made the decision to stand up, grab his own and follow. 

They reached the end of the hallway before Ray snapped around to face him. Fraser stopped, still a few feet away. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm coming with you, Ray." 

Ray glared at him. "Well, quit it. Buzz off." He made a shooing motion with his hands and Fraser frowned at him 

Ray sighed and turned around again to head down the stairs. 

In the lobby, Fraser moved to walk beside him; Ray still didn't say a word as they exited the hotel. Ray had no familiarity with the town, so it was hard to say where he thought he was going -- a bar, perhaps? It caught Fraser by surprise when Ray turned to duck suddenly into a narrow passageway. 

He walked alongside Ray a ways into the alley, when Ray came to a halt. 

Fraser waited a moment, then said, "Ray, this path doesn't go anywhere." 

Ray leaned against one of the walls and let out a harsh, jerky laugh. "That right there, Fraser -- that is the story of my _life_." 

Fraser frowned. He walked over to stand against the wall beside Ray, and placed his hand lightly over Ray's arm. 

Ray let out a long sigh, and slid down the wall into a crouching stance. He stared across to the opposite wall and said, "You know, I'm over her." 

Fraser made a noncommittal noise. His hand was now on Ray's shoulder. 

"Seriously. Me and Stella -- that is _old news_. I have moved on." 

Fraser was unsure whether Ray was trying to convince Fraser or himself. But the latter seemed more likely. 

"Stella's moved on," Ray said -- his voice was slowly gaining a different tone. He turned his head to look up at Fraser, and his eyes seemed a little wider, darker. "She's moved on, I gotta move on, right?" 

Fraser's mouth felt dry. He said, "I'm not sure I'm the one to come to for advice on the subject." 

Ray was still keeping eye contact; he shook his head slowly. "No, come on, Fraser. You know." 

Fraser closed his eyes. "It might be wise--" 

And Ray's shoulder jerked out of his grasp, and when Fraser opened his eyes again Ray was on his knees before him. 

His body responded to the sight instantly, his face flushing with heat, his penis stiffening in his jeans. "Ray. What--" 

"Let me do this, Fraser, you gotta let me do this," Ray said. His hands were underneath Fraser's jacket, untucking his shirts, and each time his cool hands brushed against bare skin it became slightly more difficult for Fraser to breathe. 

"We can't do this," Fraser managed to say. He was stronger than Ray -- Ray was unbalanced on his knees -- it hadn't gone so far it couldn't be taken back-- 

The sound of his zipper coming down was obscene, unthinkable. Ray looked up at him, licking his lips. 

"That fucking tent -- I swear, Fraser, every goddamn night I thought about--" 

He stopped there; thank god, because Fraser didn't think he could stand hearing more. Ray put his mouth to another use, instead -- but that wasn't any better. With Ray mouthing the thin fabric of Fraser's shorts, it was almost as if his lips were directly upon him. 

"Ray," Fraser said. He curled his hands into tight fists, pushing them hard against the bricks behind him. "Please--" 

Ray made a noise, almost savage, and then he was pulling down on Fraser's underwear, exposing him to the open air -- good lord, he was _exposed_ , exposed here in public, in _public_ Ray was doing this to him-- 

Ray stilled suddenly, his eyes locked on Fraser's groin. His gaze trailed slowly upward, past the length of Fraser's chest. He stopped only when his eyes caught Fraser's own, and he undid his own trousers and took himself in hand. 

Fraser slammed his head back against the wall. He bit his lip harshly to keep from making a noise, and stared blankly towards the opposite roof as he felt Ray's mouth begin to descend. 

He tried to concentrate on anything, focus on anything. There were birds there, across the way -- but oh, lord, even the sounds Ray was making were unbearably lewd. The wet slurp of his mouth against Fraser's erection -- the fleshy slaps of his hand against his own-- 

Fraser bit down more firmly on his lip, chancing a glance down. Ray's eyes were closed, giving his face an almost peaceful quality, even as he moved upon Fraser eagerly and ever-more-quickly. Fraser couldn't resist the tempation to touch, and he unballed one fist and reached the hand out to Ray's hair. 

At the light touch, Ray let out a low moan around Fraser's penis; Fraser had to jerk his hips forward, pushing himself further into Ray's mouth. Ray only encouraged him, sucking harder, following him each time he tried to move away. 

He brought his other hand to pet at Ray's hair as well, and as he felt his orgasm approach, he tugged fiercely, pulling Ray's mouth off to tilt his head up to meet Fraser's eyes. And at that, Fraser gasped, his semen splashing messily across Ray's jacket and chin. 

"Oh, fuck, Fraser," Ray muttered, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. 

Ray's hand was still moving over his own erection. Fraser tightened his pull on Ray's hair experimentally. The result was enlightening -- Ray choked out a small noise and broke eye contact to rest his head against Fraser's hip. 

It was astonishing, watching him -- so open, so willing -- in public, in front of Fraser -- all of him before the world. Fraser couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He held Ray's head close against his leg and murmured, "Oh, Ray, you're amazing--" 

Ray let out a long, breathy moan as he reached his own climax, spilling out over the dirty alley pavement. 

For a minute, they were both silent and still. Then Ray pulled away slightly, and Fraser let go of him immediately, feeling embarrassed begin to come over him. Ray rose from his knees slowly and stood, frowning and rubbing at his chin. 

Fraser looked through his pockets until he found a handkerchief to offer him, and Ray nodded thanks to him as he wiped himself off and they both rearranged themselves to semi-decency. 

Fraser was about to suggest they return to the hotel -- they both still looked and smelled somewhat disreputable -- when Ray blurted out, "I don't wanna go home, Fraser." 

Fraser stared at him, feeling something shocking and unexpected move through him. Then he heard himself say, "All right." 

"I don't -- there's nothing for me there, you understand?" Ray shook his head as he talked; his face was miserable, pleading. 

Oh, yes. Fraser understood perfectly. 

"I thought, maybe, but ... It's all here, Fraser. You get me?" 

He stopped awkwardly, holding himself still, waiting for Fraser to speak. 

"I get you, Ray," Fraser said, and he reached out to take Ray's hand in his own.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  due South   
Title:   **Old News**   
Author:   **Pearl-o**   [email]   [[website]](http://pearlo.illuminatedtext.com)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **8k**  |  **04/16/04**   
Pairings:  Fraser/Kowalski   
Summary:  "Ray, this path doesn't go anywhere."   
Disclaimer/Other:  Not mine. Not mine at all.   
  



End file.
